PMD: Dimensions of Time and Space
by Flying Dragonite
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon: the Paralyzed Planet! Haley and Grovyle have made it to the past world, but they are separated; Haley has mysteriously been turned into a pokemon, she can't remember her past; and on top of it all, Dusknoir is coming after them! Can Grovyle and Haley, along with her new partner, Alexa, save the day and restore Temporal Tower and prevent Time from stopping? H/G!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So hello readers, it's me Flying Dragonite! I've FINALLY finished my prequel story; and now it's time to create my version of the games! I'll be incorporating the many OCs that you lovely readers have sent in; isn't that great? Hope you guys like this story as much as my last one! Also, note that I will be using third person in this story because I will be switching POVs between Grovyle and Haley, so third person is way easier. And yes, the prologue for this story is the same as the epilogue of PPP, just without the synopsis.**

Synopsis of Pokémon: The Paralyzed Planet

In the beginning of _The Paralyzed Planet_, Haley meets Dusknoir and is convinced to go on a journey with him to see Dialga, not knowing that Dusknoir and Dialga were evil. Along the journey to the Hidden Land, Haley is taught by Dusknoir how to fight pokémon; and she experiences the Dimensional Scream, though it is not the first time. When they reach the Hidden Land, Haley meets with Dialga, who explains the Dimensional Scream to her, and commands her to join him or he will kill her. Frightened, she agrees, but when she finds out that Dusknoir has been deceiving her and that he is evil, she flees.

She finds a dungeon and tries to flee through it, but a Gengar uses Dream Eater on her, almost killing her. Fortunately, she is saved by none other than Grovyle. When she wakes in Grovyle's cave, they talk and Grovyle realizes that Dialga will be after them. They flee from the cave but are forced into the dungeon again by a feral Dragonite. Dusknoir and Gengar show up, and Dusknoir acts like it was all a set-up to capture Grovyle, causing Grovyle to stop trusting Haley. Haley kills Gengar while Grovyle and Dusknoir fight, protecting Grovyle. Then, just when it seemed that Dusknoir was going to win the fight, a division of the PIT (Planetary Investigation Team) shows up and drives him away.

Haley is taken prisoner of the PIT, them believing that she had set up Grovyle. She is knocked out while fleeing from them, and she wakes up inside a jail cell. When Dusknoir and the Sableye attack the PIT's base, Haley fights on the PIT's side, saving Grovyle from Dusknoir, and driving Primal Dialga's servants away. She then rescues the PIT's leader, Ninetales from a dangerous condition by going to the Dark World with Grovyle and finding Ninetales' spirit. When they return from the Dark World, a meeting is held. It is decided that Haley and Grovyle go back to Haley's home to warn her mother, a former PIT member, that Dusknoir is on the move again.

Grovyle and Haley travel to her house. Grovyle was poisoned for a time after a dungeon, but Haley cured him. Then they were chased into a trap by a group of Houndour. The pokémon orchestrating the trap appears to be Dusknoir. Haley and Grovyle flee, and Grovyle goes over a cliff. Haley seems to be trapped, but she jumps after him and lands in a river, effectively saving her life. But when she gets to shore, she finds Grovyle laying dead. Dusknoir shows up again and commands her to give up. But then she noticed that Grovyle looked different, and she realized that it was all a nightmare. She hears her mother's voice, and the dream-state is lifted from her. Haley's mother, Gina, drives Dusknoir off, but then reveals that the pokémon who had appeared to be Dusknoir was not Dusknoir after all, but an imposter. She refuses to reveal who the imposter is, and the group returns to Haley's home.

When they arrive at the house, Gina reveals a secret room under the house where many weapons and books pertaining to the planet's paralysis were stored. Over the course of several weeks, Haley is trained by her mother and Grovyle how to fight with weapons, including an Aura Blade named Dawnblanche and a set of claws designed to fit over human hands. Gina explains the Aura Blade as a sword that draws the aura of its user and uses the aura in battle, making it a powerful weapon. Besides Dawnblanche, Gina also possesses another Aura Blade named after its previous owner: Dusknoir. She does not explain why Dusknoir had ever owned a sword; merely that he was very good at using it.

After several weeks, Grovyle and Haley go to Treeshroud Forest in search of a Time Gear. They explore the dungeon, eventually reaching the end; where Haley has her first Dimensional Scream in the presence of Grovyle. They travel back to Haley's home to find it invaded by Sableye. Grovyle holds the Sableye off while Haley races to find her mother. She finds her mother in the basement, confronted by Dusknoir. They exchange banter, which includes insinuations by Dusknoir of Haley's father; hinting that he was still alive, though Gina had always sworn that Haley's father was dead.

But before Haley could find out what Dusknoir meant, Gina attacks, and the battle rages. Eventually, they find themselves on the first floor again, and the heroes are just about to win, when a cheap shot to the back brings Haley's mother down before Haley's horrified eyes. She quickly kills the offender, a random sableye holding a knife. Then she begs her mother not to die. Dusknoir calls off the attack, thinking that the death of her mother would break Haley. Haley sings a song to sing her mother to heaven; and then she swears to herself that she would get revenge for her mother's death by restoring time just like her mother had always wanted.

Two months later the story picks up again, with Grovyle and Haley at Limestone Cavern. They find the final chamber, where Haley senses that the Treasure Box is more than what is seems, and they meet Ditto, who tells them about Fogbound Lake, and warns them of a dangerous protector there. Grovyle and Haley leave Limestone Cavern, and Dusknoir attacks them again. Haley orders Grovyle to flee while she takes on Dusknoir. Dusknoir and her have a sword fight that she wins, but she is unable to take Dusknoir's life. Dusknoir then attacks her when she turns away; almost killing her, but a mysterious stranger steps in and saves her life.

When Haley wakes up again, she meets her mysterious savior, a Salamence named Starflight. She finds out that when Dusknoir attacked her, he left her with a foot-long, thick scar across her right eye. She is barely able to see out of it, and has to make due. She finds out that she is at a mountain filled with dragon-types, and that an army built to destroy dragons is advancing on the mountain. She is forced to leave the mountain by the leaders, and faces Dusknoir once more.

Just when Dusknoir prepares to kill her, she is again saved by a mysterious stranger, who turns out to be Celebi. Celebi takes Haley to her forest, where they are joined by Starflight, who offers to join Haley in her mission to find the Time Gears because he claims she is the prophesied savior of the pokémon world.

Meanwhile, Grovyle was being chased by several Sableye, one of whom was starting to get sick of being pushed around and being Dusknoir's lackey. This said Sableye helps Grovyle and kills one of his companions. Grovyle thinks it's a trap, and kills the Sableye. Then Grovyle begins to have doubts about the way he was raised, and vows to become a better pokémon.

Grovyle and Haley meet up at Dusk Forest, and they, along with Starflight, travel to Fogbound Lake. They meet Uxie in a battle, and beat him, upon which Uxie reveals that he was only testing them, and gives them each words of wisdom. Then he tells them to remember the old stories about himself and the others of the Spiritual Trio, and then leaves.

They figure out that the other Time Gears must be guarded by Azelf and Mesprit, and they must be at lakes. They decide to search the desert for a lake, since most people wouldn't think of finding water in a desert, so it'd be the perfect hiding spot. They travel for a while, and then settle down for the 'night.'

Haley has a dream where Darkrai comes to her and reveals that he is her 'father,' that is, she has his DNA inside her because he possessed her human father when she was conceived. When she wakes up, she begs Starflight to tell her that Darkrai is just insane, but Starflight reveals stories about shadow humans, humans born from ghost pokémon possessing humans, and how they have powers beyond normal humans.

Grovyle assures Haley that it doesn't change anything, and they continue on to the desert. At the beginning of the desert, Starflight and Grovyle notice a Dark Flygon, a very dangerous dragon, coming toward them. They flee into the desert and they find quicksand pools and jump in on Haley's insistence. They find the Underground Lake, where Mesprit is frozen in time, and then leave the underground cave. Dusknoir and his Sableye show up again, but so does the Dark Flygon. It eats one of the Sableye, causing the others to flee in terror. Dusknoir leaves them to die, and Starflight sacrifices himself by fighting the Flygon so that Grovyle and Haley can escape.

Grovyle and Haley then go to Crystal Cave and solve the Crystal Crossing puzzle, whereupon Haley collapses in a Nightmare. She thinks that they have been surrounded and Darkrai appears, ordering her to come with him or Grovyle will be killed. She agrees, and she and Darkrai talk for a time, before she loses her temper and Darkrai disappears. She then fears for Grovyle's life, and reflects on how all of her friends have been torn from her in one way or another, through harm or death, even traitors like Dusknoir.

Then she hears Grovyle's voice, pleading for her to come back to him, and she realizes that Darkrai had merely put her in a Nightmare, and she wakes up. The two then travel to Dusk Forest, where Celebi is waiting for them. They travel through the Passage of Time, and that is where we left our heroes.

So; without further ado, Flying Dragonite presents:

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Through the Dimensions of Time and Space**

_**Part 1: The Deception**_

Prologue: Through the Passage of Time

"Thank you so much for your help, Celebi," Haley said.

"Tee-hee! It's no problem for me, dear Haley." The small pink Legendary replied cheerfully.

The team of three made it through Dusk Forest easily, and soon stood before the Passage of Time. It was several archways made of a blue-green light, with a portal at the end of the archways. "Just walk through; I'll do the rest!" Celebi said.

Haley took Grovyle's claw in her hand. "Let's go, partner," she said. He nodded at her, and they walked into the Passage of Time, determined to change the past and save the world.

As they began to time travel, a shadow suddenly swooped into the Passage of Time after them. Haley noticed it right away. "What's that?"

Grovyle looked around, "What?"

Suddenly a large ball of black energy sped toward Grovyle. Haley pushed him out of the way, and took the brunt of the attack. She screamed in pain, and Grovyle exclaimed in surprise.

"No! Don't let go!" He pleaded to his partner as the swirls of time sped around them, pulling them apart. "Just a little longer… Come on, hang on!"

But Haley couldn't keep her hold on Grovyle any longer. She yelled in desperation as her fingers slipped from his claws. "WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she disappeared into the streams of time.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoy the sequel!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dimensions of Time and Space; or PMD: DTS, as I've started to refer to it as. I want to thank everyone who reads this; thanks to everyone who followed from the Prequel! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A New Friend

Haley struggled through the water, flinching at the booming sound echoing from the sky above her, the sound of the bolts of electricity flashing across it. The waves tossed her back and forth until she didn't know up from down or east from west. Tired from the blows she had received and the pounding of the waves, she gave into the sea, and it washed her onto a small beach, where she lay unconscious for the rest of the night.

When Haley next awoke, it was to a throbbing headache and blinding light. She groaned and turned her head, burying it in the sand to block out the light as she got used to it. Then she lifted her head and looked around, wondering why it was so light, and wondering why that very fact was strange to her.

She soon gave up trying to figure out where she was, as she did not even have the energy to budge an inch. She sighed, and gave into the soft darkness beckoning her into its welcoming arms, not noticing that her body had been completely changed.

Not far from the beach where Haley lay unconscious was a town known as Treasure Town. It had several shops meant for explorers, as on top of the hill was the famous Wigglytuff Guild, an organization that trained apprentices to become exploration team members, and helped out other pokémon on a daily basis.

Two apprentices always guarded the entrance to the Wigglytuff Guild, preventing dangerous pokémon from entering. A timid pokémon made its way to the front of the gate, wishing to enter. A loud voice told her to stand on the grate, where she was promptly scared away by another voice calling up from beneath the grate.

The pokémon sighed in disappointment, wishing to herself that she had the courage to enter the Wigglytuff Guild and ask for an apprenticeship. She brought out a small rock that she always hung around her neck. "I thought that holding onto my personal treasure would inspire me," she whispered to herself. "But… I just can't do it… I'm such a coward… I'm a disgrace to the name of Riolu…" Despairing that her dream would never come true, the Riolu turned and walked down the hill toward the beach.

She didn't notice the two sinister pokémon watching her, though, who plotted to steal her treasure and sell it. They laughed together at the cowardly pokémon, and carefully followed her at a distance so that she, or anyone else, wouldn't notice until it was too late.

The Riolu walked onto the beach, not noticing Haley's sprawled form at first. She looked out onto the water, watching the bubbles that the Krabby blew across the sunset, feeling her spirits lift just watching. "Watching all these bubbles floating across the sunset… it always lifts my spirits," she hummed to herself. It was then that she happened to glance further down the beach, and notice Haley's unconscious body.

"Oh no! Someone has collapsed on the sand!" She hurried over to Haley. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked, gently shaking Haley.

Haley grumbled and opened her eyes. "What?" She asked irritably, the headache still not gone away, though it wasn't as bad as earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you," the Riolu answered timidly. "It's just that you were laying there all still, and I thought the worst. Are you alright?"

Haley looked at the Riolu. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for snapping at you; I've got a headache," she answered apologetically, heaving herself to her hind feet, only to fall over.

"Hey, careful! What did you think you were trying to do, standing on your back legs like that?" the Riolu asked, looking at Haley funnily. "I mean, it's not like you're a Riolu, like me."

"Of course I'm not a Riolu," Haley said. "I'm not even a pokémon!"

The Riolu looked shocked. "But… you look like a totally normal Houndour to me!"

Haley gasped. "What do you mean? I'm a human!"

"Uh… look at yourself… you are obviously a Houndour," the Riolu said, now looking apprehensive. Haley turned to look at herself in the water and shrieked in shock.

"I… I've been turned into a Houndour! But… how did this happen? I don't remember anything… I don't remember _anything_!" She gasped again. "What… I don't remember anything about being a human… what my life was like before this…!"

"Hey, calm down," the Riolu soothed. "I'm sure we can get this sorted out. Now, you say you were a human?"

"I'm positive that before I woke up here, I was a human," Haley affirmed confidently.

"And now you've been changed into a Houndour, with no memories of your previous life? None at all?" the Riolu checked.

"Well, my name, Haley, but that's it," Haley said.

The Riolu paused. "Well, you don't seem to be a _bad_ pokémon, at least, even if you _are_ a little odd…" Haley stuck her tongue out at the other pokémon at that, to which the Riolu grinned. "You have a good sense of humor, at least. Very well… I believe you. I'll introduce myself; my name is Alexa. Haley, you said, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Haley nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Haley. Maybe we can try to figure out where you came from…" Alexa offered, but she was broke off by a pokémon coming up behind her and pushing her into Haley, causing Alexa to drop her treasure.

"Whoops! Pardon me, I didn't see you there," a nasally voice mocked them. Both pokémon turned to see a Koffing and a Zubat floating in the air over Alexa's dropped treasure, as the Koffing finished his sentence.

"Wha… why did you do that?" Alexa asked indignantly.

The Zubat laughed. "Couldn't ya tell? We wanted to mess with ya! What'cha gonna do about it?" he challenged while picking up Alexa's treasure.

"Hey, that's mine!" Alexa shouted.

The Koffing chuckled meanly. "Woah-ho-ho, not gonna make a move to get it back? What's a matter, too scared?"

"Let's leave these cowards to it," the Zubat said carelessly, and flew toward the cave behind Haley.

"See you around, wimps!" the Koffing floated after his partner-in-crime.

Alexa looked after the two criminals sadly. "That was my personal treasure; it means everything to me. If I lost that, I'd…" she trailed off, sniffing. Then she shook her head. "No, I have to go after them. Hey, Haley, will you please help me get my Relic Fragment back?"

"Sure," Haley growled angrily. "Let's put those bullies in their place!"

Alexa smiled happily. "Thank you so much! Come on, they went into the Beach Cave. They'll soon realize that they're trapped!"

They entered the cave, Haley first. She was a little unsteady on her feet at first, but quickly got used to this new way of moving. She looked around as they entered and realized that the entrance had disappeared. "This place… it's a mystery dungeon, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is," Alexa answered, surprised. "So you can't remember how old you are, but you remember what a mystery dungeon is?"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much," Haley answered, shrugging.

Alexa shook her head. "You are one strange pokémon –er, human… um… _creature_?" she stumbled over the terms.

Haley laughed. "Just call me a pokémon; that's what I am now. And until we can figure out what happened to me, if we ever, we'll just confuse everyone if you go around calling me a human."

Alexa chuckled. "Alrighty then," she replied cheerfully. "Come on, let's search for the stairs."

The two pokémon set off down the corridor, which was barely lit up by a strange light that didn't seem to come from anywhere in particular. They soon entered a room that was brighter lit than the corridor, where they were met by a growling Kabuto.

It sprayed water at Alexa, the blast surprisingly strong for such a small pokémon. Alexa exclaimed in shock and pain. Haley's hackles raised and she growled at the enemy instinctively. The Kabuto flinched back, shuddering under the effects of the larger pokémon's glare. Haley leapt forward and opened her mouth, belching out a small ball of fire at the shellfish pokémon.

The fire didn't do much damage to the tiny pokémon, but it combined with Haley's glare sent the pokémon scurrying away fearfully, whimpering at its charred shell.

Alexa gasped as she saw the right side of Haley's face clearly for the first time. A huge scar ran the length of her head, starting just above her right eye, crossing it, and running all the way down to her mouth, pulling that side down slightly so that it looked like she was permanently scowling on that side. Haley turned to Alexa, hearing her gasp.

"What is it?" she asked. Alexa shook her head, unable to speak for a moment.

Then she finally breathed out, "Y-y-your f-face… I-I mean, t-that _scar!_"

Haley turned her head away, covering her right side again. "A very evil pokémon did that to me, a _long_ time ago," she replied, her voice shaking.

Alexa's eyes widened. "You mean you remember? I don't know if that's good or bad," she whispered faintly, attempting a weak smile that appeared more like a grimace.

Haley laughed without humor. "That's all I know. I don't remember the action or who did it or even why; just that it was an evil pokémon some time ago that did it. Can we please move on?"

Alexa stiffened. "Of course, Haley. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pry. I-I was rude," she mumbled apologetically.

Haley sighed. "No, it's fine, Alexa. It was a natural reaction. I'd better start getting used to it; _everyone_ is going to react that way when they see it for the first time."

Alexa scowled. "They'd better not; or they'll have to deal with me!"

Haley laughed, genuinely this time. "Let's get going, or those two dummies will get away."

So they continued their journey. They easily found the stairs in the next room, and descended into the next floor. The Beach Cave was only five floors, and they easily got through it, only having to fight a few Kabuto and Lileep along the way.

They descended to the final floor to the sight of the Zubat and Koffing staring at the sea inlet, wondering whether to try and cross the sea or turn back.

"H-Hey!" Alexa yelled at them.

They turned around. The Koffing laughed at the sight of us. "Well, well. If it isn't our friend…"

"…The chicken! Heh-heh-heh!" The Zubat finished his friend's sentence.

Alexa set her jaw, trembling slightly. "G-give me back what you stole from me! It's my personal treasure, it means everything to me!"

The Zubat perked up at this. "Treasure? So it is valuable?"

The Koffing followed his train of thought. "We ought to try selling it. It could be worth more than we hoped for. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason to not give it back!"

Alexa paled. "N-no! Y-you can't!"

"If you want it back that badly…come and get it!" the Zubat laughed cockily, and the two bullies formed into fighting stances.

Haley and Alexa exchanged looks. Haley nodded confidently. Alexa took a deep breath, and nodded back. They, too, formed fighting stances, and in a second, the fight had begun. The Zubat took the first strike, slicing his wings through the air, sending a blade of energy through the air, but it just glanced off of Haley's body armor.

Haley growled low, and then threw back her head and howled menacingly, sending shivers of fear through the Zubat and Koffing, while boosting hers and Alexa's confidence. Then Alexa zipped forward, faster than the eye could see, striking the Koffing, who flinched back, whining in pain.

Haley spat embers at the Zubat, lighting him on fire. He panicked before flying into the sea water. He dragged himself out weakly, charred and gasping for air. The Koffing growled at seeing his companion down and out, and puffed up, spitting a cloud of noxious gas at the two pokémon. Alexa breathed it in before she could stop herself, and immediately threw up, clutching her stomach in pain. Haley held her breath as the cloud dispersed, and then spat another ember at Koffing, who was too late to dodge it, and received the same treatment as his partner-in-crime.

The two bullies lied on the sand, gasping for breath and slightly charred now, groaning. They struggled into flight again, still breathing heavily, glaring at the two pokémon who had beaten them. The Zubat snorted angrily. "Bah! Fine, take it then!" He threw down the rock, and Alexa hurried forward to claim it.

She scurried back to Haley's side, beaming at her. Haley just quirked a small smile, her eyes shooting to the two antagonistic pokémon challengingly.

The Koffing bristled. "Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome! Your victory was a fluke!"

"Yeah! You just remember that!" The Zubat agreed.

"Come on, Zeke," the Koffing muttered to the Zubat.

The Zubat looked at him. "Right, Coal." They flew and/or floated away respectively, still slightly shaky.

Haley shook her head after them. "Cowards," she muttered. Alexa grinned, but then it faltered.

"I-I'm the real coward here… I couldn't even knock out one of them," she murmured, disheartened. Haley frowned.

"Don't say that!" she scolded Alexa. "You're not a coward! Did you see how you stood up to them like that! No coward would ever do something like that! No, Alexa, you are brave."

Alexa sniffled. "How could that be _brave?!_ I was shaking like a leaf and I just wanted to run and hide," she said miserably.

Haley growled and stalked up to Alexa, pushing her chin up with one paw, forcing Alexa to look at her. "Now you listen to me, Alexa. I don't care what anyone else has ever told you, you are _not_ a coward. You are incredibly _brave_. Because, you see, courage doesn't mean having no fears. Only a fool goes into battle or confrontations without fear. Courage, _true_ courage, is being afraid of something, but going through with it anyway. And that's what you did today. You were afraid, but you still stood up to them, and even got in a blow against that Koffing! You are not a coward, Alexa. You are brave."

Alexa's eyes filled with tears. "T-t-that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she sniffled again. Then, without warning, she hugged Haley tightly. "T-thank you," she sobbed, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Haley had stiffened at first contact, but now she leaned her head onto Alexa's shoulder. She lifted a paw and stroked Alexa's back softly. "It's alright," she whispered. "I'm here now, and no-one is ever going to bring you down again." Haley was slightly disconcerted at the quick bond she was making with this pokémon, but she couldn't find it in herself to regret it. This was a pokémon who was hurting deeply; she needed someone to take care of her. And if Haley had to be that person, she would be.

After a little while, Alexa calmed down. She let go of Haley, who shook herself, her coat easily shedding the moisture from Alexa's tears. Alexa hiccupped. "S-sorry about that," she whispered, red rising in her cheeks.

Haley dipped her head. "It was no trouble, Alexa. I'm just mad that you haven't had someone let you do that before. Everyone needs a good, kind shoulder to cry on every once in a while. This world's too hard as it is, let alone trying to get through it alone."

Alexa smiled at Haley. "D-does this mean we're friends?"

Haley chuckled. "Of course it does. Now let's get out of this cave before it's too dark to see our way."

"Right," Alexa said, looking around. "Now, there should be… Ah, there it is!" she pointed out a staircase near the end of the cave. "That will lead us out of the cave completely."

They climbed the staircase out of the dungeon and onto the beach, where the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon.

"Thank you so much, Haley," Alexa said again. Haley just shook her head, smiling.

Alexa brought out the rock, fastening it onto a string so that she could wear it as a necklace from then on. "Here's what they stole from me." She set it down so that Haley could see it.

"I've been calling it a Relic Fragment. It's my precious treasure. I've always liked legends and lore…I get so excited when I hear stories from the past! Don't you feel the same way?" Alexa stated excitedly. Haley cocked her head sideways, thinking. She had never really thought about it before, but… Alexa continued to talk, growing more excited as she spoke. "Hidden troves of treasure and strange relics…uncharted territories veiled in darkness…and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Those places must be full of gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be dramatic to make historic discoveries? That's what I always dream of …and then I found this Relic Fragment. It looks like junk, but take a closer look."

Haley did, examining the so-called 'Relic Fragment.' It was small, but on the top of it was a strange pattern, etched in a white material. The pattern was indescribable, the sort of thing you couldn't truly imagine without seeing it for yourself.

Alexa continued, "There must be some meaning to this pattern. This Relic Fragment must be a key to legendary places! It must fit in somewhere, and I want to find where that is! That's why I want to join an exploration team! I tried joining as an apprentice earlier… But I couldn't work up the courage." She stopped for a moment, swallowing thickly. Then she shook herself.

"I know all this must be confusing to you, what with you suddenly turning into a pokémon and losing your memory. If you don't have anywhere to go, and you wanted, I mean, you did say we were friends… I was thinking I could ask you…"

Haley snorted. "Just spit it out, Alexa," she commented good-naturedly.

"W-would you consider joining an Exploration Team with me?" Alexa asked, twisting her hands nervously.

Haley blinked. "Well, that would depend on what exactly an Exploration Team is," she replied.

"Oh! Well, an Exploration Team is a team of pokémon that explore Mystery Dungeons like that Beach Cave. They find all those things I was talking about earlier, treasure and unexplored places, and legends!" Alexa's eyes turned sparkly. Then she turned serious. "And, of course, they help other pokémon that are in trouble. Sometimes dungeons spring up unexpectedly and civilian pokémon get trapped inside or they decide to try and explore the dungeon without proper equipment and they get stuck. Exploration Teams help those pokémon out. And there are always pokémon like that Koffing and Zubat who mess with other pokémon, and crooks and outlaws that Exploration Teams capture for Officer Magnezone, the chief of police in this region."

Haley mused over the idea for a moment. "Eh, why not?" she replied. "I don't really have anywhere to go, and helping others is what I do best!" she flashed a quirky smile. "Plus, exploring all those legendary places and such… we may just find out who I am along the way, right? I'll join an Exploration Team with you, Alexa."

"Oh boy!" Alexa shouted in joy, hugging Haley again, tightly.

Haley made a play-choking sound. "Y-you're choking me… can't… breathe…" she gasped dramatically. Alexa giggled and let go.

"Well, first thing we need to do is go to the Wigglytuff's Guild. We can register there to become apprentices and become a full Exploration Team. I'll show you where it is," she pointed down the beach from where she had come from.

So the two new friends traveled toward the famous Wigglytuff's Guild of Explorers; having no idea of the magnificent journey they were about to embark on.

**A/N: So this was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Alexa and Haley are going to have a hectic adventure, that is for sure! Next chapter, you get to see Grovyle's view of his first day without Haley! Oh noes; poor Grovyle! D:**


End file.
